


Along Came Castiel

by Crashham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Accidents, Castiel Saves The Day, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel has anger issues, Doctor Castiel, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Half a handjob, I'm Bad At Tagging, IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Panic Attacks, Panicking Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sexual Content, Triggers, WIP, almost wall sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashham/pseuds/Crashham
Summary: Dean's one year anniversary with Lisa Braden and she stood him up. About to get up and leave the restaurant, along he comes, sitting down across from Dean and that voice hits him like a freight train. "Hey babe"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction and its a work in progress. Any mistakes are my own. Comments and criticism are welcomed. Thanks for reading. I will post as often as I can. :)

It was Dean Winchester's one year anniversary with his girlfriend Lisa Braden and he'd been stood up. He'd made reservations four months in advance to ensure that they'd get in. He put on his nice dark blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath and he'd slicked his hair a little to the left. Now he was sitting at their table alone. He'd been here almost 2 hours and people had started to stare and whisper. About ten seconds from getting up and walking out, along he came, sitting down across from Dean and then that voice hits him like a freight train. "Hey babe" the guy says.

Oh, that voice. That voice did something to him. It sounded like gravel and felt like whiskey. "Sorry I'm late, the traffic was crazy" the guy continues. He drops his voice to a whisper and say's "I noticed you've been waiting a while, I thought I'd come introduce myself, my names Castiel" then their eyes met for the first time and Dean just got the wind knocked out of him, or so it felt like he had. He had never seen such blue eyes in his life. They looked like crystal blue ocean water and he didn't want to look away. "Dean" he said back, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten that much out, he was still mesmerized by the dudes eyes. "Dean" Castiel repeated, "would you like to get out of here?" "Yes!" Dean said, almost too quickly. Castiel smiled and put his hand out for Dean to take. He took it and they walked out.

Once outside, Dean cleared his throat, attempting to compose himself. "Thank you for that" he said. "It wasn't any trouble" the guy said smiling. " I was hoping you'd be free for coffee sometime" they'd only just met and Dean didn't know the guy from Adam but there was no way he wanted to stop hearing that voice so soon. "Looks like I'm free right now" Dean says, huffing a small laugh. Castiel smiles wider, "great" he says "I know a great coffee place down the street, would you like to walk with me?" "Sure" Dean says with a small nod and they start walking. Only then does Dean realize that they're still holding hands. His heart starts beating faster and his mind starts racing. 'Should I let go of his hand now?' 'Does he want me to let go?' 'He's still holding my hand so maybe he doesn't care'. Dean decides to continue holding Castiel's hand, loving the way the guys strong hand seems to be clinging to his. 

They get to the coffee shop, Castiel asks Dean his drink preference then they grab their coffee and sit down at a small booth next to the window. Dean stares at Castiel while he blows on his too hot coffee. Castiel is wearing a plain white button up shirt with black slacks. The top button of his shirt is undone and his sleeves are neatly rolled up to his elbows. His black hair is a little disheveled and Dean wonders to himself what the guy was doing before this. "Who were you waiting for?" Castiel asks, knocking Dean out of his trance on the guys mouth. "My girlfriend Lisa" Dean says, putting his coffee down. "It was our one year anniversary" he continues. "I cant imagine anybody standing you up, Dean." Castiel says sincerely, eyes boring into Dean's soul. Dean quietly sucks in a breath and he tries not to get lost in the guys eyes, or his voice, or his mouth.

"Yeah well" he says, sipping his coffee, "I'm not all that great". Castiel tilts his head and squints his eyes, almost in confusion. His beeper chooses that moment to go off. Castiel grabs it from his pants and Dean swears he heard a growl when the guy looked at it. " I am so sorry Dean but I must leave. May I have your number?" Dean grabs a napkin and searches himself for a pen. Castiel grabs one from his pocket and hands it to him. Dean smiles and writes his number down on the napkin and hands it to Castiel. "Thank you Dean, I will call you" he says as he stood there as if waiting for a response, but Dean isn't sure what to say. "Okay" he says at a loss for other words. He didn't want this to end so soon.

"Right" says Castiel then he clears his throat. He half turns then stops, "okay" he seems to whisper to himself, then he walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

8:00 AM and Castiel's alarm was going off. He groaned in frustration, rolled over and hit snooze. He had the day off but he was on call. He was a well known doctor at KU Medical Center in Kansas. He rolled back over to go to sleep. That was until he remembered Dean and his eyes shot open. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone and the napkin with Dean's number on it that he'd set on his nightstand. He typed in Deans number then decided to text him instead of calling him, in case he was still asleep.

"Hello Dean, this is Castiel. I apologize for having to leave so abruptly yesterday. I'd gotten called in to work. I enjoyed talking with you though. Maybe we could do it again soon." Castiel hit send and set his phone back down on his night stand. He wondered if he was being too forward. He didn't know if Dean would want to see him again. He didn't know if Dean liked talking to him as much as he had liked talking to Dean. He didn't know if he had felt the same tingle that he had as soon as their fingers touched. Or if he'd gotten that same warm feeling in his chest when they first locked eyes. He was getting carried away. He didn't really even know Dean. He did however, know that he needed to see him again.

His phone beeped, disrupting his thoughts. He looked at it and saw that it was Dean so he opened the message. "Hey! I'm at work but I'll be off at 5 if you want to hangout then?" Castiel read the message and was maybe a little too exited that Dean wanted to see him again so soon. He decided to wait a few minutes to reply Then typed, "that sounds fine. Where would you like to meet, Dean?". He started to realize that he said Dean's name a lot. He wasn't sure why, he just loved the mans name. The way it felt so sweet in his mouth. The way it looked spelled out on his phone. It belonged.

His phone beeped again and he opened the message. " just meet me at Singer's Auto shop on 51st. I'll see you tonight!" Dean replied. Castiel wondered why he'd want to meet at an auto shop but didn't think much of it. He was going to see Dean again!

It was only 10AM by now but Castiel was so nervous, he wanted to get a head start. So he took a shower and shaved. He looked in the mirror and wondered if he should do something with his hair. Deciding that it would indeed make a better impression, Castiel decided to slightly slick his hair up. Then he put on a long sleeve, dark red sweater and dark blue jeans along with his favorite pair of black boots. Then deciding it was a special enough occasion, meeting this man that was the same one as in his dream's, because he could only dream up such utter perfection, he put on his favorite Giorgio Armani cologne, Acqau Di Gio. He was ready to go.

Castiel looked at his watch and realized it was 3 o' clock. Not being able to wait, he got into his car and drove to Singer's Auto Shop. It was 4 o' clock when he got there but he figured being early wasn't a bad thing. He got out of his car and walked in. There was a scruffy older looking man with a baseball cap on behind the counter. Castiel walked up and the man turned to him and said "how can I help you?" Castiel unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth and said "I'm looking for Dean?" Without saying anything the man walked through the back of the shop so Castiel went and took a seat. He heard a door open and close so he looked up and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

There was Dean, in a gray jumper that had his name tag on the left side of his chest. He had grease on his forehead and towards the bottom of his right cheek. It only aided in helping his green eyes shine even brighter. Then he saw Castiel and suddenly he was grinning from ear to ear, those white teeth being somewhat distracting. Castiel thought he'd heard someone say something but he couldn't be sure. He was busy at the moment. Watching Dean's strong hands wipe the other one off with a rag, then trade hands and do the same to the other. The way his muscles flexed when he- "CASTIEL"

He looked up and realized Dean was talking to him. "Oh! Apologies. I was um.." Castiel cleared his throat but before he could start again Dean said, "is it 5 o' clock already?" "Huh? Oh, um, no. I'm sorry, I'm a bit early" said Castiel, grateful that he had enough air in his lungs to speak again.

"No worries. Do you mind if I go shower and change? Its just upstairs" Dean says still wearing a small smile. "N-no no, that's perfectly fine" says Castiel, His mind stumbling over thoughts of Dean being just upstairs. In the shower. 

"Okay. I'll be right back" Dean says as he heads upstairs. Castiel sits back down and puts his arms on his legs and his head in his hands, taking a deep breath through his nose to steady himself. He could breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I sort of did it in a hurry just so I could get it posted. I hope its not horrible. I'll fix the mistakes soon. Thanks for reading :)

Dean hurried to grab some clothes and hop in the shower, not wanting to make Castiel wait. He grabbed his Winter Fresh shampoo and scrubbed in a generous amount then did the same with his matching body wash. He rinsed off and hurried to get dressed. He threw on a black T-shirt and his 'a little too tight' blue jeans and grabbed his red plaid shirt, then, deciding it was too cold outside for just a flannel, he threw on his gray sweater. He didn't normally wear it but figured he didn't look all that bad in it and he hated being cold. Looking in the mirror and supposing that disheveled hair was a good look for now, he ran for the stairs, only to trip on his way down and almost falling head first down the rest of them. He stopped. Took a deep breath through his nose to compose himself and continued down the stairs. He opened the door to where Castiel was still sitting and slowly walked up to his chair. Castiel's head was in his hands and the sides of his face that Dean could actually see looked a little too pale and Dean started to worry. He crouched down next to Castiel and put his warm hand on his leg, probably a little bit higher than what was necessary but he didn't have the mind to care at the moment. 

"Castiel?" Dean whispered 

Castiel's gaze slowly met his. To say that his eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning. Dean stared as Castiel said nothing, just watched him, with rapt attention. Dean watched as the black of Castiel's eyes consumed the blue, yet still the blue shined brighter than Dean had ever thought possible. In a split second, Castiel had lunged forward and was kissing Dean on the lips. He'd unintentionally pushed Dean to the ground and was currently on top of him, kissing him with fervor, with passion, and Dean was kissing him back. Dean was kissing him back? He felt a gentle hand combing softly through his hair, then gripping it lightly. His heart was hammering in his chest, all that consumed him was Dean. Deans scent, of mint and woods. Dean's lips, soft and warm. Dean's hand, gentle yet firm. No! Castiel quickly got to his feet, brushed himself off then started pacing back and forth, rubbing his hands through his hair. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry. I never should have kissed you. I don't know what came over me. Dean, I apologize, it won't happen again. I don't know why-"

Dean was still laying on the floor, in shock and trying to catch his breath. He was so hard, it wasn't allowing him to think straight. What just happened? Castiel had kissed him. He'd never been kissed like that in his life, and he had to admit, he'd had some amazing experiences. Castiel had smelled of paradise. Of fruits, herbs and woods. When his lips first touched Deans, he was lost. It felt like he'd been shocked but he couldn't pull away. Castiel was so warm and inviting, he wanted to drown in his essence. Dean was vaguely aware that Castiel was walking towards the door. He had to stop him. He couldn't let him leave. Not now. He gathered himself and stood up, hurrying over to Castiel. He grabbed Castiel's arm and turned him around. There were those sapphire eyes again. 

"Hey, look, its fine. I'm not upset. Its fine, man, just don't... Don't leave okay?" Said Dean, praying he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. 

Castiel didn't speak for a minute. Just stared at Dean. Like he was appalled that Dean wasn't upset with him. "Dean, I practically assaulted you! I don't know what came over me, I've never acted in such a way before."

Dean laughed, "dude, you didn't assault me. I mean, maybe a little bit but hey I'm not complaining" he said, smiling. 

"What?" Said Castiel, looking confused. 

"I kissed you back didn't I?" Said Dean, a hint of hopefulness in his voice. 

Dean wanted Castiel. He wanted him as much as Castiel wanted Dean. Growing more confident, Castiel slowly started walking towards Dean, causing him to walk backwards. 

"Yes. You did." Said Castiel in a deep gravelly voice. 

Dean had never heard the man's voice so rough and boy did it go straight to his dick. His eyes lowered to Castiel's mouth and Dean licked his lips. He was still being urged backwards and he couldn't think, couldn't focus. All he could think about was the way Castiel's lips felt on his. His back hit the wall and he stood there, heart pounding and chest tightening. Castiel's eyes were glued to his lips. His breath ghosted over Deans mouth, he could feel it on his tongue and he wanted to taste it. He needed to. His hands ached with the urge to touch and feel and pull and grab. He needed to focus right now though, they couldn't do this here. He tried his voice and nothing came out. So he cleared his throat and tried again. 

"Cas... Cas-" Dean couldn't get any more out before Castiel interrupted. 

"Dean" Castiel said, as more of a question, eyes not wavering from Dean's mouth. 

"We should um... We should continue this... Somewhere else." Dean breathed out. He was anxious and so fucking hard he could barely form a coherent thought anymore.

"Agreed" said Castiel, and with that he grabbed Dean's hand and was rushing him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for this chapter, don't hate me!! Lol I've been writing this chapter nonstop for days. I haven't had the chance to correct any mistakes but I will soon. Enjoy and ps I love comments :D

Dean was being pulled hastily towards Castiel's car. Castiel opened the door for him and Dean got in without question. Truth be told, his heart was telling him that he'd go anywhere with the man. Meanwhile his brain was telling him not to be an idiot, he hadn't even known the guy a week. 

Castiel hadn't turned on the radio. He hadn't glanced at Dean or said a single word. He just quickly got in the drivers seat and took off down the road. Dean contemplated asking where they were going but he'd already assumed, considering the previous moment they shared in the shop. Dean spared a glance at Castiel and noticed his jaw tighten and his fingers dig into the steering wheel. It fascinated him to watch this man, who, to Dean, seemed so well adjusted and composed, seemingly come undone and a little less orderly every time Dean was near him. He wanted to test this theory though. He wanted to see if he could make this man, that all but radiated grace, lose complete control. He moved his hand to Cas' leg, fingers reaching his thigh, and Cas gave a small jerk but made no move to remove Dean's hand. 

"You okay there, buddy? Said Dean, teasingly. He knew Castiel was flustered, he could see it in his reddening cheeks and hear it in the small hitch in his breath when Dean touched his leg.

Castiel cleared his throat, as if to make sure his voice wouldn't falter when he spoke, then said " I'm fine, Dean" in a voice that was far too steady for Dean's liking. 

Dean leaned over, lips grazing over Castiel's ear and whispered in a voice oh so low and seductive, "are you sure?"

Castiel gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white and exhaled harshly, as if the wind was just punched out of him. "Dean!" Castiel all but whimpered. 

Lips still attached to Castiel's ear, Dean whispered, "yeah baby?" And at that, he heard a low whine leave Castiel's perfect lips. Almost intelligibly. 

Then the car screeched to a halt. Dean looked to his right and saw a beautiful small white house with uncharacteristically green grass. Then his door was being opened and he was being hauled out of the car and pulled towards the house by Castiel, who was seemingly in a great hurry. Castiel released his grip on Dean's hand to get his keys and unlock the front door. He seemed to be trembling therefore making it difficult to get the key into the lock. Dean noticed and stepped up into Castiel's space, closing the distance between them. Chest touching Castiel's shoulder and mouth hovering above his neck, Dean took Castiel's wrists into his hands, attempting to steady the man, and whispers "no rush baby, relax."

Then before he can register what's happening, he's being pushed into the door, Castiel's firm grip pinning his hands above his head, to the door. Castiel's leg shoves between Dean's thighs and he's biting down on his neck and suddenly Dean is gone. His head falls back, banging against the door. "Oh fuck me" he whimpers.

Castiel growls against deans neck, "then I suggest you temporarily refrain from calling me baby and let me open this fucking door" 

Dean smirked, Castiel was losing it, he could tell. He had never heard Castiel curse before. He pushed away from the door and let Castiel in front of him so he could unlock the door. Castiel liked Dean calling him baby, like a lot. Dean smiled at the thought and tucked that knowledge away for safe keeping. Castiel got the door open and walked straight to the kitchen with Dean following close behind. Castiel turned on a pot of coffee and then gripped the counter and ducked his head. It sounded like he was hyperventilating but he mustered out "would you like some coffee, Dean?"

Dean was a little confused and a little worried. Did he read the signs wrong? Did Castiel not want to have sex with him? It sure as hell seemed like he had at the shop. Dean walked up slowly behind Castiel, put his hands on his hips and then slowly, gently, guided one over to cup Castiel's dick in his hand. He put his lips to Castiel's ear and growled, "no. I want you to fuck me like your fucking life depends on it. I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll be able to feel it for a week. I want to scream your name in ecstasy, baby"

With that, Castiel let out a loud, long whimper. He turned around and started assaulting Dean's lips, furiously. He pushed Dean backwards till his back was digging into the counter. His hands grabbed Deans ass and pulled him flush against him. With a smack, he released Deans lips and lowered his mouth to his neck, leaving light kisses in his wake. 

Dean was getting impatient, he really needed to feel Cas inside of him, pronto. He doesn't know if he can speak at the moment though. Lost in the blissful moment where Castiel's tongue is now licking its way up his neck to Deans ear. Dean let's out a low growl before trying his voice, "Cas" he said in a voice that came out more whiny than he was ever willing to admit. 

"Yes Dean?" Castiel literally growled against his ear. 

"Bed... Bedroom." Said Dean breathlessly. 

Then Castiel wrapped his strong hands around the back of Dean's legs and hoisted him up. Dean moaned vehemently and wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist and his hands around his neck, sliding one hand up to tangle it in his soft hair while the other lightly gripped the nape of his neck. Castiel was carrying Dean down the hall to his bedroom as quickly as he could, the extra weight making it more difficult but he didn't mind. Growing somewhat impatient, Castiel turned to slam Dean against the wall in the hallway, hiking his knee up under Deans ass to prevent him from falling. 

Taking advantage of Castiel holding him up, Dean began unzipping his gray sweater. He pulled it off his arms and proceeded to toss it down the hall. He didn't really care where it landed at the moment. Then Castiel's chapped lips were on Deans neck. The warm, ragged breaths brushing over his skin gave Dean goosebumps. Then Castiel began Sucking and biting to the point that it stung but it was also kind of intoxicating. Dean leaned his head back against the wall to give Castiel better access. 

While Dean loved the assault on his neck, he wanted to get to a bed already. Becoming increasingly more impatient, Dean lowered his head next to Castiel's ear and grazed the lobe with his tongue and continued to lightly nibble at it. Then he leaned back and glared into the blue firy abyss that was Castiel's eyes, and tauntingly, in a voice that was all heady and rough, he said "having trouble carrying me to your bed old man?"

With that, Castiel lifted Dean back up and off of his knee, carrying Dean hurriedly down the hall to his room. Using Dean to push the door the rest of the way open, he purposely slammed Dean's back into it causing him to make an "mmph" noise and a slight, dark giggle leave his mouth because he knew Castiel did that on purpose. 

Reaching the bed, Castiel tossed Dean on top of it and started slowly crawling over him, till his legs encased Dean's hips. Dean stared as Castiel grabbed the hem of his red sweater and pulled it over his head, eyes landing on Castiel's tan and muscular chest. Dean could tell the guy had muscle but this was another story. Dean suddenly had the urge to taste every inch of this mans body, inch by agonizing inch. He sat up and ran his hand over Castiel's bare chest, loving the feel of the tight muscle under his hand. With his hand still on Castiel's chest, he slowly pushed Castiel back and off his legs and down onto the bed. Then he took his black shirt off and heard the slightest gasp from Castiel's lips as he did so. He grinned and started at his jeans, realizing he couldn't get them off while still on the bed. So he got up and stood at the foot of his bed, pushing his pants down to his ankles and lifting his feet to get them off. He leaned over the bed and ever so slowly, started unbuttoning Castiel's pants, then pulled them down, running his fingertips along Castiel's skin as he did it. Once they were off, he looked up at Castiel through long eyelashes and climbed on top of him. He leaned down and touched Castiel's forehead with his, lips hovering over lips. He noticed Castiel breathing quickly and his trembling hands tightly gripped Dean's hips. Dean was fascinated by Castiel's incredibly strong response to him. It made Dean feel things. Things he wasn't quite sure of yet. His heart was constantly telling him to give in but his mind would have it's doubt's. But a friend once told Dean to follow his heart. So that's what he was doing. 

Dean closed the gap and brushed his lips over Castiel's. His warm soft lips were intoxicating. He gave Castiel a few short kisses then licked his lower lip and Castiel opened his mouth to his with a moan and grabbed a fistful of Deans hair, causing Dean to press down and rub their clothed cocks together. When Dean lifted his hips back up, Castiel grabbed his left hip in his hand and brought him back down to repeat the motion. Then Dean felt a hand in his boxers and Castiel grabbed his dick. He took the precome from Deans slit with his thumb and brought it down to rub it over Deans long length. 

"Uunnh" Dean whimpered as he released Castiel's tongue. He rested His temple on Castiel's cheek and whispered "faster, faster" into Castiel's ear. 

Castiel deliberately slowed his ministrations and listened to Dean whine brokenly. It was so beautiful, the noises that this man made for him. Castiel wanted more. Castiel rolled Dean back over and Dean smirked and said "are we gonna have to fight for dominance?"

Castiel was sliding Deans boxers down but when he finished he came up to put his mouth to Deans ear and fiercely growl out one word, "no" was all he said and Dean noticeably relaxed and submitted to Castiel. 

Castiel ran his tongue from Dean's neck to his right nipple, stopping to suck and run his tongue over it causing Dean to bite his bottom lip. Castiel looked up at Dean through his lashes as he continued biting and Licking his way down Dean's stomach, stopping to lick a slow wet stripe up the length of Deans cock, then stopping and continuing down his thighs, just inches away from where Dean needed him most. 

Dean gripped the sheets and closed his eyes to keep from shooting his load right then. Castiel had barely touched him and now he was a whimpering mess. 

Castiel suddenly stopped and in his warm, gravelly voice said "open your eyes, Dean"

Dean violently shook his head and moaned an "mm mmh"

Castiel raised up and put a gentle hand on Deans cheek. He whispered "open your eyes for me, Dean or I'm going to stop"

Dean took a few unsettling breaths through his nose then opened his eyes. Castiel whispered a "good", smiled, then licked the slit of Deans dick, tasting the precome that had gathered there and continued to suck the tip into his mouth then release it with a pop. He grabbed Dean's thighs, just far enough away from Deans dick and started to kneed the flesh there, lightly messaging his legs. Dean relaxed against the bed so Castiel dipped down and licked lightly over Dean's hole. Dean bucked up and Castiel grabbed his hips and held him down as he did it again. Dean started to moan loudly and was trying to move his hips down towards Castiel's tongue but he was holding Dean too tight and only leaving the slightest licks across his clenched hole. 

Then " Dean, lube" came from a voice far away. Oh wait, maybe that was Castiel. Dean looked down and saw Castiel staring at him expectantly. He needed to focus in something that wasn't Castiel's gloriously hot, wet, long tongue right now. He cleared his throat and said "drawer. Top. Top drawer." In a raspy voice and pointed to his nightstand to the left. Castiel leaned over him to grab it then proceeded to lube up his index finger. He ran it across Deans hole and immediately Dean tensed up. 

"Relax, Dean". Castiel tried to say in a soothing tone but he was on edge as much as Dean was. He was leaking profusely through his boxers. Watching his lover come undone was one of the most amazing things he'd experienced and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. 

Castiel tried again and slowly pushed his finger inside Deans hole, getting it all the way in before pulling back just as slow. Hearing Dean's whine, he started faster, waiting till Dean relaxed a little more then adding a second lubed finger. Pushing in and out with more force than before. 

Not having enough to grab onto, Dean had his right hand pulling at his hair and the left clutching the sheets. Castiel's fingers were incredible. Almost reaching his prostate but not quite. But it still felt amazing. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He was staring at Castiel, breathing harshly and no longer able to hold back his moans. 

Then Castiel's phone was ringing. Dean didn't know if he was gonna answer it but he felt Castiel's fingers slow. This couldn't be happening. Then Castiel was reaching for his phone. 

Dean sat up on Hus elbow with Castiel's fingers still inside him. "No no no no no. Don't.. Don't answer it. Let it go to voicemail"

Castiel suddenly gripped Deans hair so tight it was painful. He brought his forehead to Deans and closed his eyes. "Dean, I have to answer this" then picked up his phone as Dean fell back onto the bed. 

"Dr. Novak" was how Castiel answered the phone. 

Then his fingers were moving inside Dean again, faster than before. Dean let out an unintentional moan, unable to keep it in as Castiel had found His prostate. 

"Can't you call in Malone? I'm busy." Growled Castiel to whoever was on the other end of the phone. 

Castiel was still making direct hits to Deans prostate. He was going to cum, he didn't want to come like this, he wanted Castiel's cock. Wanted to feel it inside him, fat and gloriously stretching him. Then Castiel's fingers were gone and he'd hung up. Dean saw him squeeze his phone so tight, Dean thought it might break. Then he threw it at the wall, the otter box causing it to bounce off and land on the floor.

Castiel put his head in his hands and took a few steadying breaths. Then he was up and putting his clothes on. "I'm so profoundly sorry, Dean. You can't imagine my regret in having to leave"

Dean couldn't think straight, he'd been so close, so damn close he could still feel it in his gut. "Then don't go, they can get somebody else to cover your shift"

Castiel glanced at Dean and he could see the pain in Castiel's blue eyes. "I'm a Doctor, Dean, and the other doctor that was supposed to be working today called in sick. I have to go" 

Not thinking, Dean said, "I could go with you" 

Castiel smiled and said "and do what, Dean? Sit there while I work for the next 8 hours?" 

"I could bring you lunch" Dean said, trying to find a way to not leave Castiel. He wasn't sure why, but when castiel started putting his clothes on, his chest had tightened. He felt the need to just be in the man's presence right now.

With only his jeans on, Castiel walked towards Dean. He grabbed the mans face in his hands and kissed him so passionately that for those few seconds, Dean couldn't even breathe. 

"What are we having for lunch?" Castiel smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had gone with Castiel to work. He wandered around the very spacious hospital while Castiel was with patients. Around 11 o' clock in the morning, Dean went to Subway and got a foot long sub that he and Castiel ended up splitting and eating together outside on the benches that were surrounded by tall green trees and a flower garden to the right of it. They laughed and talked about Castiel's position as attending physician. 

"You look so fucking hot in this white Doctor coat, Cas." Dean said as he stopped just inches away from Castiel's face, his eyes locked on to the mans plush lips. "Would you save me if I had a heart attack?" Dean continued, grinning and looking up at Castiel through his lashes. He was playing coy.

"Your health is not a joke to me, Dean. I don't know what I'd do if something..." Castiel stopped mid sentence, not wanting to scare away Dean. He looked away because he knew if he looked at Dean, the man would read him like a book, just as he'd done before. His feelings for Dean were becoming more and more prominent the more time he spent with him. But he didn't know if Dean felt the same yet. He needed to take this slow. No matter how much that pained him. 

Castiel had looked away from him but Dean noticed the mans trepidation. "No, you're right. I shouldn't have said that." Said Dean, attempting to ease the mans worries. "But maybe you should leave the coat on tonight, if you know what I'm saying" Dean continued with a wink. 

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "You're saying you have a kink for Doctors..?" Castiel said as both a statement and a question. 

"No! I mean, yeah, for you... As a Doctor. I mean..." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at his own poor attempt at full sentences. "You... Being a Doctor, is hot as hell baby" dean whispered as he closed the distance between them. "I didn't think your eyes could get any more blue but holy shit does this jacket make your eyes stand out. I love it!" Dean continued whispering and ground his denim clad cock into Castiel's and buried his nose into Castiel's neck, getting a whiff of the scent he craved so much. It was like cherry pie and the smoky mountains. Dean would never grow tired of it. 

"Dean, we're in public." Castiel giggled bashfully and wasn't that just adorable. 

"So?" Was all Dean said as he kissed the tender spot just under Castiel's ear. 

Castiel growled and with great regret and reluctance, pushed Dean back with his hand. "I have to be professional, Beloved" Castiel said, nuzzling Dean's ear with his nose and mouth. 

Did Dean's heart stop or was it beating out of his chest? It was hard to tell. His mouth went dry and he couldn't breathe. He suddenly forgot how to inhale. Or exhale. What was happening? His fingers were tingling, his chest was tightening. He couldn't move his lips.

Noticing something was off, Castiel looked up at Dean. His face was red and his chest wasn't rising. He put 2 fingers to Deans pulse point on his neck. His heart rate was incredibly high. Castiel immediately started to worry. 

"Dean can you answer me? Can you tell me what's going on?" Castiel said in his Doctor voice, attempting to be more comforting for Dean. 

Dean didn't respond so Castiel went into Doctor mode. He grabbed Dean's legs and carried him bridal style into the hospital as fast as he could. He yelled to any Doctor that was available "I need 2 milligrams of Ativan in room A12. STAT!" 

He carried Dean into the room and laid him out on the gurney. Needing to lower Dean's heart rate as quickly as possible, he grabbed a bucket from the corner, ran to fill it up with water and ice. He ran it back to Dean as quickly as he could manage without spilling it and dumped it over Dean's head. Dean gasped but nothing changed. Dr. Melendez rushed in with the needle of ativan that Castiel requested and headed for Dean.

"Give it to me" Castiel said in a harsh tone towards Melendez. He meant nothing by it. He was grateful but his mind was focused on Dean. He grabbed the needle from Melendez and poked around with his fingers on Deans arm, trying to find a vein. "Hook him up to the heart monitor" Castiel ordered at Melendez. 

Melendez did so as Castiel found a vein and emptied the needle into Dean's arm. Now he had to wait. His eyes shuffled from Dean to his heart rate and back and forth. 

Dean coughed. He squinted his eyes at the bright light and slowly took in his surroundings. He turned his gaze to Castiels , who's eyes were bigger than he'd ever seen them. "Cas?" He mustered out in a weak voice. 

"Go get him some warm blankets!" Castiel ordered Melendez again. 

Suddenly Dean's recollection of what happened came back to him so instantly it made him dizzy. He plopped his head back against the hard bed. "Oh fuck, Cas, I'm so sorry"

In a stern but tender voice Castiel said in a hushed tone, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Dean Winchester" and he started removing Dean's soaked shirt from his body. Dean willingly lifted his arm's so Castiel could get it all the way off. 

"That's never happened to me before. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I just, Cas, I'm so fucking terrified" Dean said, now shirtless and cold. 

Then Melendez entered the room with 2 large hot blankets and placed them over Dean and tucked it around his arms so everything but his neck was covered. 

"You're dismissed" Castiel said to him, needing to be alone with Dean for a moment. 

Melendez left the room and Castiel turned his concerned glistening blue eyes toward Dean. 

"What're you so afraid of, Dean?" Castiel said as he stood a couple feet away from Dean. He didn't know what had caused the attack so he needed to be cautious.

Dean lowered his head and whispered "I've never been good with feelings. Weather it was acknowledging them or speaking them. I suck at it"

Now Castiel's chest was tightening. This was it. Dean was going to leave him. He'd fucked up. He pushed Dean too far, too fast. Could he ever get over the loss of Dean Winchester? He hasn't known the man long but, Castiel had fallen for him in every way imaginable.

Them Dean continued, "Cas, these past few days have been awesome. I really like hanging out with you. I like how I feel when I'm with you. I love how you get those small tremors in your hands when you can't take control of something. I love that you love it when I call you baby." Dean glanced at Castiel and smiled at that one. Then went on, "I love that you always smell like my favorite pie. You're an amazing kisser, Cas. I've never been kissed the way you kiss me and its awesome" Dean giggled. "It terrifies me but... Baby, I'm in love with you." Dean whispered and looked back down, afraid of what Castiel's reaction would be. 

Then Castiel was climbing on to the tiny bed on top of Dean. He grabbed Deans face in his hands and kissed him more passionately than he had when Dean kept trying to make excuses to come to work with him. He smashed their mouths together with such force that their teeth clashed together but neither of them cared one bit. 

Dean's arms were still pinned under the blankets that were quickly losing their heat, but he kissed Castiel back with as much enthusiasm as he could muster up. Castiel let go of the hold he had on Deans bottom lip and rested their foreheads together as they both caught their breath.

When he could breathe again, Castiel hooked his finger under Dean's chin and lifted his emerald eyes to his own and with sweetest smile on his face he said "I love you too, Dean Winchester" 

Dean moaned happily then said "can we go home now?" And they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pouring ice water over somebody's head to lower their heart rate is a thing, I googled it. I also saw it in The Resident. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not yet proof read this chapter so I apologize in advance lol <3

Castiel had offered Dean to stay the night at his place after Dean had let it slip that he lived with his uncle, Bobby, and was currently sleeping on his couch. He'd been there every night since. They both had their morning routines. Dean's was getting up, making coffee for him and Cas, going a couple rounds with the punching bag in Castiel's garage, a little odd but convenient, Dean thought , and then taking a shower. 

Castiel's morning routine was getting up, drinking the coffee that Dean had so graciously made for him, taking a shower and then taking medication, Dean noted, called Lithium. He wasn't snooping, he just happened to see it out on the counter. He was curious, that's all. 

Today however, Dean and Cas both had the day off so Dean was going to surprise him in the shower. He snuck in and closed the door quietly behind him. He undressed and quietly got behind Castiel. He was scrubbing the soap out of his hair as Dean reached in front of him and gently started stroking his cock as he peppered light kisses on Cas' shoulders. He moaned deeply and leaned forward against the tile wall of the shower and laid his hands flat against it. Castiel loved Dean's hands. They were strong but always gentle towards Castiel. Dean heard Cas' breathing pick up so he slowed his rhythm and with each slow and torturous stroke upward, he slid his thumb slightly across the slit of Cas' cock. 

"Dean!" Castiel groaned in utter desperation.

"Mm?" Was all Dean replied in question. Too focused on making his lover fall apart to form words.

"Please, Beloved!" Castiel was almost yelling in frustration.

And just like that, Dean's knees went weak and his heart skipped a beat. He knew Castiel would be the death of him one day. But he wouldn't have it any other way. "Now that's not fair, is it?" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear but he was grinning from ear to ear. 

Dean started stroking Cas' cock faster, now leaning forward and nibbling at his neck. He noticed Castiel ball his hands into fists against the tile and knew he was close. So he grabbed the base of Cas' dick to stave off his ever impending orgasm. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled defeatedly against the tile and slammed his fist into it. 

"Hey baby?" Dean said sweetly against Cas' neck.

"What?!" Castiel replied a little angrily. 

"What's the medicine for?" Dean asked calmly and sweet, pressing his lips to Cas' neck. 

"What?" Said Cas', having trouble registering what Dean was saying. He was slowly becoming delirious. He needed so badly to cum. 

"The medicine babe. What's it for?" Dean repeated. 

"Its for my IED" Castiel let out in a frustrated huff of air. 

"Your what?" Dean asked, not understanding Cas'. 

"Intermittent explosive disorder" Castiel replied quickly. He didn't really like talking about it and he wanted to get this show on the road. 

"Oh really?" Dean said in a surprised tone, though he tried to hide it some. 

"Yes! Dean, please!" Yelled Cas'. 

So Dean continued his work on Cas' gorgeous cock. Gradually getting faster. He saw Cas' hands clench again so he leaned into his ear and whispered, "cum for me baby" 

Castiel let out the filthiest, loudest moan he'd ever heard and dropped his head against the tile with his mouth agape and eyes shut tight. He came in copious amounts along Dean's fingers and the wall. 

Castiel was suddenly turning around and crushing Dean's lips in a bruising kiss and slamming him back into the shower wall. He released Dean's lips and sank to his knees. With his eyes glued to Dean's, he took Dean's massive erection into his mouth. As he started to Bob his head, he slid his hand up Dean's stomach, to his nipple and pinched it between his fingers. Dean groaned and had the urge to let his head fall back but instead, he grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair. He didn't want to look away from the mans intense gaze. 

Castiel suctioned his lips around Dean and suddenly there was an intense heat pooling in Dean's gut. Wanting to warn him in time to pull off, dean said, "I'm gonna cum. Cas' I'm gonna... I'm gonna-" Dean's head fell back against the wall and his grip tightened in Cas' hair so hard that it hurt but he loved it. 

Castiel stood up as Dean came back to himself. He wrapped a hand around Cas' neck and grinned, "my God that was hot" and kissed him, moaning into the tender kiss. 

They both stepped out of the shower and lazily dried off and got dressed. Dean in a black T-shirt and sweats and Cas' in Dean's gray sweater and black pajama pants. Castiel was in the kitchen making coffee and Dean asked "what do want to eat babe? I'll order something." 

"Chinese?" Questioned Cas' as he got a coffee cup from the cupboard.

"Eh. I don't really feel like Chinese." Said Dean

"Well then what the hell are you asking me for, Dean?" Yelled Cas', slamming his coffee cup on the counter so hard, Dean was surprised it didn't break. 

"Whoa, calm down. Look, I'm sorry , I just thought-" Dean tried calmly before he was interrupted.

"Calm down?! You're telling me to Calm down, Dean?! Seriously?" Castiel was yelling. 

Dean was starting to get upset. He'd done nothing wrong, why was he being yelled at? Frustrated, he yelled back, "what the fuck are you yelling at me for? I didn't know it was so horrible of me to disagree with you, my fucking bad, princess!" 

Cas was walking angrily towards Dean. His chest puffed and his shoulders high. "Don't. You. DARE. Be condescending to me!" Castiel growled as he got up in Deans face with his finger pointed at Dean's chest. 

"Or what?!" Dean growled back as he slapped Castiel's hand away. 

Castiel snapped and yelled as he threw his coffee cup over Dean's head and it shattered as it hit the wall. Dean flinched and covered his head, assuming Cas was aiming for him. Realizing it had hit the wall and not him, Dean stood there in disbelief, chest heaving. 

Castiel was walking away, he opened the bedroom door and as he went to close it he whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear, "if only you lasted as long in bed as you do in an argument"

Dean saw fire. He stormed towards the bedroom, slammed the door open and growled "the fuck was that?! What'd you say?" 

Seemingly defeated, Castiel whispered, "you heard what I said Dean" as he sat down on the bed. 

Not knowing where to go from here, Dean felt defeated as well. In a hushed tone he said, "what do you want from me, Cas'? Do I not tend to your every desire? Do I not worship the fucking ground you walk on?" 

Castiel said, "all I ask is that you take me seriously. Take US seriously. Don't do anything to hurt me and never make me feel like I'm overreacting to something that you should already know not to do. Its that simple. Its about being considerate." 

"I'm sorry I hurt you okay? I didn't mean to. I'll be more considerate next time, I promise." Dean said now kneeling at Cas' feet, attempting to reconcile the situation. 

"Dean" said Castiel, unable to look at him. "Maybe we should think about taking a break" castiel whispered, still not looking at him. 

"What? No... No, Cas', baby, I love you" Dean said grabbing Cas hands. "Look at me" he whispered and hooked his finger on Cas' chin to turn his gaze towards him. "I love you!" 

"I know you do, and I love you. But you shouldn't have to put up with this, I'm not right for you" said castiel, water gathering in his immensely blue eyes. 

Dean's heart was about to split in half. He couldn't let Cas leave, he never loved anybody like this. He was afraid of being without Cas, and maybe that was stupid but it was the truth. 

"That's not your choice to make! Its mine. I decide who I spend the rest of my life with and I cannot tell you how many times I prayed to God, begging for that to be you." Dean said. His voice was breaking and there was a lump in his throat. 

"The rest of your life?" Castiel asked in a broken whisper. 

"Till my heart stops beating" said Dean assuredly. 

Tears streamed from Castiel's sapphire eyes and he laughed and lunged forward, crushing Dean in a heart stopping kiss. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me. I love you. I'll love you till I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll still love you then" rambled Cas as he peppered Dean's entire face with kisses. 

Dean laughed and pulled Cas face back to look at him and said, "I've never been so scared of losing anything in my entire life. Nothing has ever meant as much to me as you do. Don't ever leave me." 

A single tear rolled down Deans face and Cas wiped it away with his thumb and whispered, "I promise"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make any grammatical errors or anything, please let me know. It bugs me when I read stories that aren't spelled or punctuated correctly lol so let me know if you see any guys. Thanks:)

The next day, Dean was driving to Bobby's shop, on his way to work. That was when everything went black and there was a faint ringing in the distance. 

Castiel's phone was ringing. He wasn't on call this weekend so he was still in bed. Sitting up, he answered his phone in a groggy tone, "hello?"

"Is this Castiel Novak?" Said the unknown woman on the other end. 

"Yes, and who's this?" Asked Castiel in an annoyed tone. It was too early for this. 

"This is Dr. Masters, I'm from Anthony Medical Center here in Kansas. I'm calling because you're listed as Dean Winchester's emergency contact?" She replied in question.

Castiel's heart lept through his chest and he threw the covers back, ready to run towards Dean, wherever that was. "What happened? Is he okay?" Asked Castiel frantically. 

"He's unconscious, but he's stable." She replied 

Castiel immediately cut her off, "where are you located? He replied. He was half dressed, pants on and shirt unbuttoned as he was walking out the door to his car. 

"Off of 32nd and pine" she replied 

Castiel cut her off again and replied "I'll be right there" in huffs, as he was now starting to hyperventilate. He hung up and dropped his phone in the passenger seat. If Dean had been there, he would have taken it for him without a word, knowing Castiel was gonna set it down to his right, as he always did. He needed to stop thinking so much and get to Dean. He needed him right now. 

Castiel arrived at the hospital and ran inside. He got to the front desk, panting and out of breath. "Dean Winchester" he huffed out to the lady behind the desk.

"I'm sorry sir?" She questioned politely.

"Dean Winchester! Where's Dean Winchester!" He yelled, angry and irritated. 

He waited as the lady typed something on her computer. "I'm sorry sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to take a seat. Only family is allowed to see him right now." She said in a matter of fact, doctor voice.

"He's my damn husband and I demand to see him right now!" Yelled Castiel. He had no intention on being nice anymore, he needed to get to Dean. 

"You're gonna need to calm down before I call security" said the nurse as she picked up the phone so as to threaten him. 

He silently closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. His heart was hammering in his chest but he knew he needed to appear calm or he was gonna get nowhere. 

The nurse noticed his attempt to calm himself so she got up and said "follow me" 

Castiel followed her to a room down at the end of the hall and she led him inside. The moment he saw Dean lying in the hospital bed, in a hospital gown, stitches above his right eye, bruises up and down his arms and a tube down his throat, it felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. He suddenly found himself unable to stand and reached for the chair next to him and fell into it. He rested his hand over his mouth and his elbow on his leg as he just stared at Dean as he lied there unconscious. His eyes were starting to burn and he had a lump in his throat so big, it made it hard to swallow. 

The nurse was just standing there, as if knowing he'd ask questions. "What um..?" Castiel's voice was unstable and he didn't want to speak really, but he needed to know if Dean was okay. He tried again. "What happened? Is he gonna be okay?" He whispered brokenly as his eyes never left Dean. 

"He's got some cuts and bruises but we won't know the extent of his injuries untill he wakes up" the nurse said in her normal tone. She probably dealt with this kind of thing more than once but it wouldn't hurt her to show a little sympathy. 

"We can't tell when it is that he'll wake up" she paused for a long moment, "or if he'll wake up"

His wide eyes shot to the nurse. "What do you mean if?!" Castiel asked in a harsh tone. 

"Mr. Novak, Dean was in a serious accident. He was hit head on by an oncoming vehicle and his car rolled over off the side of the road. He's lucky to be alive." Said the nurse lacking any emotion in her voice. 

"But you don't know if he's gonna wake up?" He asked, needing an answer to his question. 

"It's too soon to tell" she replied. A minute passed and nothing was said. "I'll leave you alone" said the nurse and she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. 

There were a thousand thoughts racing through castiel's head. Could Dean hear him if he spoke to him? Was Dean even alive? Would he be okay when he woke up? When was he gonna wake up? He had to wake up. He promised Castiel he'd be with him till his heart stopped beating and it was still beating. So he had to wake up. 

He got up slowly, his head was spinning and it ached. He made his way over to Dean and put his hand to Dean's arm. He always loved touching Dean. Anywhere. Everywhere. His skin was so soft and warm and Castiel still felt the same electricity in their touch today as he did when they'd first met. He longed to see Dean's beautiful emerald eyes. The way they twinkled when he was genuinely happy. What if Dean never woke up?

"You promised me" Castiel muttered as he dragged his thumb back and forth on Dean's strong arm. 

"You promised me, Dean, till your heart stops beating remember? Well it's still beating." He placed his hand across Dean's chest, taking a moment to relish in the feeling of it rising and falling beneath his hand. He couldn't comprehend the possibility of Dean not waking up. It just wasn't a question. He was going to wake up. Because Dean Winchester never broke his promises. 

"Wake up, Dean." He paused for a long moment and just stared at Dean. Helpless and fragile. "Beloved... Wake up. Please. Please. Dean. You can't leave me like this. I need you. Dean!" He was sobbing now as he laid his head next to Dean's. 

Dean was going to wake up. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry... Don't hate me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time writing this chapter and because of it, it's not very long. Sorry. Also, I not a Doctor and I have no experience with these issues. However, I am going off my information from many a doctor's stays. Lol also, I love comments, kudos and everything else :D thanks for reading guys <3

It had been 2 days since Cas had gotten the call. He hadn't been home, the only thing he'd eaten was a fruit bar from the vending machine last night and he'd only slept on and off for a couple of hours. His stomach was in knots. There hasn't been any change in Dean's well being. He hasn't gotten any worse but he hadn't gotten any better either. 

The nurse told Castiel to talk to Dean, it had been known to help sometimes. So here he'd sat all night, trying to continuously talk to Dean. He interlocked his fingers with Dean's, it gave him some comfort, and he continued talking. 

"Do you remember the first time we met? I saw you come in from across the restaurant and sit down. I thought, you were so stunning. And that blue suit you had on, oh it fit you so perfectly" Castiel smiled as he remembered Dean in that incredible suit. Then continued. "I never believed in love at first sight. Because that's ridiculous, right? How can you be in love with someone you've only just seen? But I knew I was in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you." 

Dean's pinky twitched, but Cas was too lost in his memories, he didn't notice. 

"I made a vow then, to myself, to be with you forever." Dean's hand tightened around his and he gasped in a large breath of air. He looked up but Dean's eyes weren't open. "Dean?" He waited to see if Dean would respond. He stood up so he could see Dean's face better and he waited. 

Dean blinked slowly, then opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. "Cas? What happened? Where the hell am I?" Dean said in a weak voice. 

Cas was elated. Dean was awake and he knew who he was. Everything was gonna be okay. 

"You're at the hospital, Dean. Hold on, let me go get the nurse." Cas squeezed his hand and he ran out of the room to get the nurse. 

The nurse came in and smiled at Dean. "You're awake. That's great. How do you feel?"

"First of all, why can't I feel my legs?" Dean said in an irritated tone. 

"What?" The nurse said with a worried look on her face. 

"Why the hell can't I feel my legs? Or move them?" Dean replied, growing more frustrated.

"Let me go get the Doctor" replied the nurse and she left the room in a hurry. 

A man walked in with a white coat and brown hair and golden eyes. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Richard, I'll be your doctor while you're here. The nurse tells me you can't feel your legs, is that right?" 

"Yeah. I can't move em either." Replied Dean.

The Doctor had a small sharp object in his hand and pulled up his chair next to Dean's legs on the bed. "Let me know when you feel something" he said as he reached towards Dean's leg and started poking it higher and higher. He was almost at Dean's hip.

"Ow!" Dean grimaced as he tried to move away from the sharp object. 

The Doctor lightly clicked his tongue. Which Dean found worrisome. "Let's get you an MRI and we'll go from there, alright?" Said the Doctor as he looked up at Dean. 

"Well why can't I move my legs?" Dean replied harshly.

The Doctors eyes revelead a hint of sadness and he replied "let's just get that MRI" and with the faintest smile, he turned and left. 

After the MRI, Dean and Castiel we're sitting in the hospital room in silence. They weren't mad at each other, they just, didn't know what to say. They'd been waiting for hours now for the results on the MRI. 

Then the Doctor walked in, slowly and the look on his face didn't comfort Dean at all. "I have bad news and good news" the Doctor faked a smile then continued "Dean, I'm afraid you've been paralyzed from the waist down. It appears that when you were hit, the impact damaged your spinal cord. However there are options. You can do some physical therapy and there would be a 15 percent chance that you gain back the feeling in your legs and even attempt to walk again. Chances aren't very high but I'd say it's worth a shot."

"No. No you don't understand. There has to be something you can do. I have to walk. I have to be able to use my legs. I have a job. I have to... I have to" Dean was rambling and he was terrified. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his lungs started to constrict to try to aqumulate more oxygen. He gripped his gown over his chest. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe" 

Castiel was immediately up and by his side. He put his warm strong hand on Dean's chest and leaned into his side, his body heat calming Dean. With his mouth over Dean's ear he whispered loud enough so that only he could hear. "In. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Out. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5." 

Castiel took a deep breath with him for 5 seconds then exhaled for.5 seconds and they repeated it 3 more times before Dean had slightly calmed. He went to move his hand off of Dean's chest but he grabbed it and pressed it harder against him. So Cas left it there. Dean closed his eyes and clutched Cas' hand as he listened to the Doctor speak again. 

"Looks like you've got a keeper there." The Doctor said, glancing at Castiel with a small smile. But Dean didn't reply so the Doctor Continued. "I would highly recommend physical therapy. If not only to strengthen your arms if you decide to use a wheelchair" 

Dean grunted low and quiet but didn't move or say anything else. 

"When will he be able to go home?" Castiel asked, looking at the doctor. His hand remaining on across Dean's heart. 

"We'd like to keep him overnight for observation but if all goes smoothly, he should be able to go home tomorrow" the Doctor replied to Cas.

Castiel could have sworn his heart had broken but he didn't dwell on the feeling. Instead, he found comfort in Dean's scent, pressing his nose to his hair and closed his eyes. They were gonna get through this. He was going to help Dean through this and they'd be okay. 

"I'll leave you alone" the Doctor said and he got up and left, closing the door on his way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this chapter took so long. I have horrible writer's block but I was writing anyways so I wouldn't have to keep you guys waiting. There's probably an insane amount of mistakes in this chapter so I apologize. I'll fix it as soon as I can. Kudos and comments make me super freaking happy! Lol <3

Dean was discharged the next morning and he was provided with a wheelchair. Thankfully they didn't have any steps leading up to the door of their house, but they did have one step to enter inside the house, which Cas helped Dean with as he lifted up the front of the wheelchair and pushed him through the door. Cas stopped the wheelchair in front of the couch and he picked Dean up from under his armpits and hoisted him onto the couch where he knew Dean would be comfortable. 

Dean silently stared up at him as he stared back. Without taking his eyes off of Dean, he lowered himself onto his lap, straddling his lap. He rested his forehead on Dean's and grabbed his face in his hands. 

"I missed you" Castiel exhaled and pressed his mouth to Dean's warm lips. This was the first time they'd kissed since Dean had left for work the morning of his accident. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. Dean tasted like November, like hot chocolate on a stormy evening. He could never get enough. 

Dean kissed him back, It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Cas' ear, his thumb caressing his cheek. 

A wave of warmth hit Cas that filled him up, spilling out from his heart and the warmth of Dean's lips on his rushing to every corner of his body: the cracks in between his toes, the crooks of his elbows, the tips of his ears. Every inch of him is saturated with love.

Dean took notice of the tremble in Cas hand where it rested on his face. He reached up and grabbed it and brought it to his chest, laying it flat over his heart. "I'm okay" he whispers as he takes Cas' other hand and lays gentle kisses on his knuckles. 

"I almost lost you" Castiel's voice broke on the last word. 

"But you didn't" Dean said in a Stern tone, hoping to will Cas to avoid that train of thought as he stared at him with a look that was both comforting and reassuring.

They continued sharing long passionate kisses as they grew more heated. Cas biting Dean's lip and tugging on it, Dean licking his way into Cas warm inviting mouth as he opened up to let Dean in with a lewd moan. 

Cas slowly climbed off of Dean's lap and lowered himself to his knees in front of Dean. He began unbuttoning Dean's pants and tugged under his legs to get them down. He licked the clothed bulge in Dean's boxers as he stared up at him with an unwavering gaze. 

"Oh fuck, baby" Dean whimpered and grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair. 

Cas sucked at the head of Dean's dick and his breathing picked up drastically. He brought his fingers to Dean's boxers and started to pull them down. 

"I can't I can't I can't" Dean was chanting heavily. Out of breath and worked up. He brought Cas' face up to his and closed his eyes, attempting to regain composure. 

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked as he saw Dean clench his jaw, so tight it seemed as if it would hurt. He looked pained. Then Castiel knew. 

"You don't think you deserve this." It wasn't a question. Dean looked up at him through his eyelashes and he looked almost ashamed. 

"Beloved, you are perfect to me. In every way imaginable. You deserve the stars and if I could give them to you, I would, in heartbeat. I will always love you no matter what. You know that right?" Cas held Dean's gaze and watched as his eyes grew watery. 

When Dean remained silently staring at him, he decided to keep going. "You're not a machine, Dean. It's okay not to be okay. You don't have to always be strong for me. Let me be strong for you" 

He wiped away the tears that were staining Dean's face. Then he grabbed the back of his head and held him against his chest as Dean let the overwhelming sadness and fear wash over him. 

Castiel pressed a hard lingering kiss to Dean's hair and stayed there until he was no longer in tears. 

Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes red and swollen. "I love you" 

Castiel smiled the most genuine, heart warming smile like he always did when Dean said those three words, because it wasn't very often that he did. "I know you do. And I will always love you" 

With that, Cas crashed his lips back into Dean's, kissing him furiously.

Dean's hands were on his hips and he was panting into Cas' ear. "I want to fuck you" 

Cas abruptly stopped his attack on Dean's neck and stared at him like he had just grown another head. "What?" 

Dean brought his hands up to cup Cas face. "I want to be inside of you. I want to make you feel so good baby. Please." 

Suddenly Cas was ripping Dean's boxers down and off of him and throwing them onto the floor. Then he took off his own pants and boxers then his shirt and he climbed back onto Dean's lap. 

Dean groaned at the feel of their cocks brushing together, Cas sliding them together as he rose up and down. Then Cas was reaching down to the floor and grabbing something out of his pants. Once Dean realized it was lube, he huffed a small laugh. Cas was always prepared for anything.

Cas squeezed a small amount into His hand. He grabbed Dean's oversized dick and gave a tight tug up and brushed his thumb over the sensitive spot under his shaft. He looked up and saw Dean biting his lip and it ushered him on. He picked up the pace, twisting up then back down and repeated the motion until Dean was moaning so loud that the neighbors would be able to hear him. He bent down to lick light teasing licks along the slit as he continued stroking him so deliciously, he could taste Dean's impending orgasm through his precome. Then he brushed his lips over Dean's ear and whispered "don't come, Dean" 

Dean grunted lustily. "What?!" He practically yelled. He ran a hand through his hair before pulling at it. He was panting vigorously and his face was flushed. 

"Don't come yet, Dean. Wait for me. I want to feel you, Dean. I want you to make me come on your cock. Can you do that? Can you wait for me?"

"Mmmmmmmm" Dean let out the longest, most pornographic moan that Cas had ever heard and he needed Dean filling every inch of his aching hole right the fuck now.

Cas squeezed some more lube on Dean's dick before hovering over it as he was slowly sinking down.

"Cas, wait wait" Dean grabbed Cas at the hips to stop him from lowering any further. "You gotta be prepped first baby"

"I don't care. Can't wait Dean. I can't wait" Cas was gripping Dean's face in his hands and kissing all along his face, his eyes, his cheek, his chin, his nose. He was so desperate for any kind of contact with his beautiful boyfriend. 

"Mmm, baby I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself" said Dean, sounding desperate enough himself. 

"Fine" Cas said as he stood on the couch over Dean and lowered his ass to Dean's face. 

"Oh hell yeah" Dean muttered, grabbing hold of Cas' hips and bringing him closer. 

Dean circled Cas tight hole with his tongue, teasing it. 

Cas growled. "Dean!" He said as he ground his ass on Dean's face in attempt to make his tongue find its way to his hole. 

Dean laughed breathily and Cas felt the rush of hot air against his ass and it sent shivers down his spine. He nibbled all around Cas' pretty entrance. Dean always loved driving him crazy. Then, without warning, Dean plunged his tongue as far as it would go inside of him. 

"Oh! Dean. Dean." Cas was chanting his name and if Dean wasn't hard before, he certainly was now. 

Dean's long, warm tongue felt so incredible. Plunging in and out of him so agonizingly slow, it was maddening but he never wanted it to stop. He ran his hand through Dean's hair and grabbed at it, for balance and because he knew Dean loved having his hair pulled. 

Suddenly Dean had a finger inside of him alongside his tongue and he was trembling from having to keep himself up and with the pure euphoria running through his veins. From this angle, Dean could almost reach his prostate and it felt so good. Then Dean added another finger and it burned just slightly but it was a welcomed kind of pain. Dean's fingers pounding in and out, his talented tongue licking and sucking at the edge oh his hole, his cock dripping precome, the searing heat in his belly, it was becoming too much. 

"Dean. I'm ready. I need you." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Dean stopped what he was doing and Cas got down to straddle his legs again then slowly lowered himself onto Dean's length. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and as the tip breached his hole, he had to stop so he could adjust. Dean gripped tightly to Cas' hips to keep from pushing him all the way down. 

Once he was fully seated on Dean, he slowly rose up then sank slowly back down and repeated it until the sting subsided. Then he rolled back and forth, causing Dean to moan audibly.

Dean grunted. "Baby you feel so good. Oh, you're so tight. Oh, shit" 

Cas chuckled. He already sounded so wonderfully wrecked. Dean's mouth was to his neck, lips brushing his throat as he bounced up and down on his cock. The hot air and electric touch of his lips gave him goosebumps. His hand was clenched against the back of Dean's head now while the other still held his neck. 

Dean was making tiny 'unh' noises every time Cas went down and he thought it was ridiculously hot. He lifted Dean's face from his neck and kissed so deeply and passionately. He could taste the love on Dean's lips. They let go but remained close, breathing each others air. He was getting close, his hole was beginning to spasm. 

"Are you gonna come baby? You gonna on my cock alone?" Said Dean in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Dean!"

"Thats so fucking hot Cas. You're so gorgeous like this babe. Riding my dick so perfectly. You feel so good."

"DEAN!" Cas yelled. 

"Cum for me" 

He screamed in ecstasy as his load coated Dean's stomach and chest and then Dean was biting down on his shoulder and coming inside of him. 

They both just sat there, spent and catching their breath. Then emerald eyes looked up at him and hand cupped his face.

"You are my life. And I don't know what I'd do without you" 

"You'd be better off" Cas Whispered. Not really intending for Dean to hear.

"Whoa, what?" Dean hooked his first get under Cas' chin and brought his gaze back to him.

"You just deserve better. You deserve everything, Dean." 

"I couldn't get any better than you babe. It doesn't exist." 

Dean smiled and Cas couldn't resist the infectious grin and he smiled back. 

"Forever" he whispered into Dean's mouth. 

"Forever" Dean repeated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so sorry! I've been super busy adulting lately and I don't like it! Lol this isn't much but it's something for you guys. The next chapter is Dean going to rehab. We'll see how that goes:) thanks for reading and please leave comment, kudos. Xoxo

"I don't wanna go" Said Dean as he laid in bed with Cas in nothing but his boxers.

He grinned at Dean's whiny tone. He leaned in to kiss him then stopped, hovering above his lips. "I know you don't. But I'll be there with you" he whispered into Dean's mouth. 

The whole time, Dean's eyes were glued to his lips. He cherished the way Dean loved everything about him. It made him feel, special. Wanted. It also caused him to tremble at times, Dean could be intense in his affections, but he craved it. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Dean raised his head up to meet Cas' lips and kissed him thoroughly. Dean's tongue entertwining with his. He moaned and ground his growing erection into Dean's. Reluctantly he pulled away. 

"Dean, we don't have ti-"

Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down and kissed him furiously, ending each kiss with a low whimper and he couldn't take it. The noises Dean made were filthy and so perfect it made him weak. 

"Beloved-" 

"Mm say that again" Dean said in between kissing him.

"Beloved" Cas said in a gravelly moan.

Dean was hastily grinding their erections together, the friction wasnt enough but it was too much at the same time. 

"Fuck" Dean whispered almost inaudibly. "Again" 

Dear god, he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him. He couldn't resist the man in front of him. He never could. 

He brought his lips to Dean's neck then inhaled, the mans smell was so intoxicating. He licked a line from Dean's neck to his ear and stopped, lips ghosting over it, his hot breath sending a shiver down Dean's spine and he whispered "beloved"

Dean let out a lewd moan at that. Then he was shoving his hand down Cas' boxers and fisting his length. Gripping it harder than was necessary. The dry friction making him bite his lip and hold his breath. That didn't stop his dick from reacting to Dean's perfect touch though and he was suddenly leaking precome. Dean ran his palm gently over the head then smeared it along his shaft as he pumped it so agonizingly slow. 

Castiel couldn't take it. He yanked Dean boxers down and off in one quick pull. He grabbed the lube, squeezed some into his palm then started painting Dean's cock with it. Once it was all over, he lined himself up with Dean's throbbing erection, placed his hands on his chest and lowered himself onto Dean's length until he was fully sheathed. 

Dean grabbed his hips in a vice like grip. "Mmm Cas."

"Yes, Dean?" He replied out of breath. He was trying so hard not to move for Dean's sake. 

Dean took anitiative and pushed Cas up by the hips, hoping he'd take the hint. He didn't fuck Cas very often so he wasn't used to the hot, wet grip Cas' hole had on him. It was incredible. The friction, it was maddening. Cas started a slow pace up and down that made Dean's eyes roll to the back of his head. It felt so good but he needed more, now. 

"I thought we were in a hurry here" Dean said through gritted teeth.

Cas growled low and bit down on Dean's neck as he started faster on his dick. 

"Mm, Cas you feel so good" Dean grunted and clawed his fingernails into Cas' sides. He never seemed to mind when Dean did that. 

Cas was getting close now, he was almost there. He just needed- "Dean! I need... I need" he panted. 

"I got you baby" Dean said as he grabbed Cas length. He pumped him with an intense pace and hold on his cock. 

Cas started slightly rolling his hips. 

"Oh shit. I'm so close Cas" Dean said, short of breath.

Cas started bouncing up and down hard and fast and suddenly Dean's dick was nailing his prostate and he lost it and alunped over, inches away from Dean's face. 

"DEAN!" He yelled as he came all over Dean's chest. 

Dean was following right after him and grabbed Cas'face in his hands and kissed him hard and dirty. Moaning and whimpering into his mouth as he came inside his boyfriend. 

They both panted, breathing in each other's air as they're heads rested together. 

Then Cas was up and throwing a shirt at Dean. "Now I don't have time to shower, Dean!" 

"Who the hells fault is that?" Dean said with a smirk.

"YOURS!" He yelled as he threw a pillow at Dean and smiled. 

Cas was putting his boxers on and trying to smooth out his hair. He felt Dean's eyes on him and he secretly loved it when he stared. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean whispered

"Yes Dean?"

"I love you" 

Cas smiled his heart stopping smile and walked towards him. He bent down and gently and lovingly grazed his lips across Dean's. 

"I love you too, Handsome. Now put your shirt on, we have to go"


End file.
